GFRIEND
650px|centre GFRIEND *'Nombre:' **GFRIEND (Internacional). **여자친구 (yeojachingu) en Corea. **ガールフレンド (Gārufurendo) en Japón. **女朋友 (Nǚ péngyǒu) en China. **'¿Por qué 'GFRIEND'?:' Es la abreviatura de Girlfriend que en español significa Novia. Es porque ellas quieren recibir amor y que el público se sienta feliz y cómodo con ellas como con esa novia o buena amiga que cada uno imagina y desea tener. *'Nombre alternativo': Yeochin, Godfriend. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de integrantes:' 6 chicas. *'Debut:' 15 de Enero del 2015. *'Nombre Fanclub oficial:' Buddy. ** ¿Por qué 'Buddy'?: Porque para ellas los fans son mucho más que sólo personas que las siguen y las admiran son valiosos amigos y compañeros. *'Color oficial:' Blanco. *'Agencias: ' **Source Music (Corea del Sur) **KISS Entertainment (Japón) 'Carrera' 'Pre-Debut' Luego de entrenar durante mucho tiempo, fueron revelados los rostros de SinB, Um Ji, Ye Rin y So Won. Eun Ha y Yu Ju fueron las ultimas, ya que las dos chicas se esperaban como una sorpresa para el grupo. Source Music declaró: "Son jóvenes, pero es un grupo de chicas que se han entrenado durante mucho tiempo. Queremos hacer un llamado a la opinión pública con su apariencia inocente, así como su música pura y digna de ser amada." ' '2015: Debut con su primer mini-álbum 'Glass Bead'' El 12 de enero de 2015, Source Music subió el vídeo teaser de 'Glass Bead' en el canal oficial de Youtube de GFRIEND y en otras redes sociales. En sólo dos días, el número de visitas del vídeo llegó a 200.000. Su canción, Glass Bead, compara el amor con un pedazo de vidrio que puede llegar a parecer frágil, pero no se rompe y hace que el mundo que te rodea brille. El 15 de enero del mismo año, GFRIEND debuto con el lanzamiento de su primer Mini-Álbum titulado 'Season of Glass', tras también el lanzamiento del vídeo de su canción principal 'Glass Bead'. El 16 de enero, GFRIEND realizó su primera aparición en Music Bank con su presentación debut. A la dos semanas de su debut Gaon Chart reveló que el álbum ocupo el puesto 25 en ventas Digitales y el puesto 20 en Descargas. Promocionaron por dos meses con 40 presentaciones en los shows musicales, por la gran atención que tuvieron por sus fans. Regreso con su segundo mini-álbum 'Flower Bud' El 12 de Julio, GFRIEND han publicado varias fotos teasers para el lanzamiento del nuevo mini-álbum. Recientemente se ha confirmado que se llamará 'Flower Bud' y la canción principal se titulara de 'Me Gustas Tu'. 13 de julio, se confirma la fecha exacta para el regreso de GFriend que seria el 23 de julio. El 14 de julio se publican mas imágenes teasers y el 15 de julio se un teaser Comeback de 'Flower Bud'. El 21 de julio, el grupo lanza el teaser de su vídeo musical para 'Me Gustas Tú', la canción principal de su segundo mini álbum, 'Flower Bud'. En el vídeo las chicas disfrutan de un día veraniego. También se puede observar su ya habitual coreografía súper coordinada. El 23 de julio, GFRIEND lanza su segundo mini-álbum, 'Flower Bud' y el vídeo musical de la canción principal 'Me Gustas Tu'. La canción ha sido compuesta por Iggy-Youngbae, quien ha trabajado previamente con GFRIEND para su debut. Después de su lanzamiento la canción 'Me Gustas Tu' obtuvo el primer lugar en las listas en tiempo real en Mnet, Olleh Music y Cyworld Music, en tiempo real tan pronto como se liberó, señalando una luz verde para su regreso. '2016: Tercer mini-álbum 'Snowflake El 8 de enero 2016, la agencia de GFRIEND, '''Source Music' confirmó que regresarían con su tercer mini álbum el 25 de enero. El 13 de enero, una serie de fotos fueron subidas a la cuenta oficial de instagram del grupo. Al ver la imagen en su totalidad, se revela una foto completa con las palabras “GFRIEND” en coreano e inglés con una fuente invernal. Ese mismo día fueron reveladas más imágenes teaser y la lista de canciones. El 15 de enero, el grupo reveló una serie de fotos teaser grupales al igual que individuales, para su próximo regreso con 'Rough' y también así celebrando su primer aniversario desde su debut. El mini-álbum titulado 'Snowflake' 'será lanzado el 25 de enero. El 19 de enero, Gfriend revela el teaser de su comeback y el 21 de enero, revelan su segundo video teaser para ''Rough'. El 22 de enero, fue revelado un medley para 'Snowflake' 'con pequeños vistazos de las canciones del álbum. El 25 de enero, es revelado el MV de ''Rough' 'como tema principal del nuevo mini álbum ''Snowflake'. A tan solo 2 días de su lanzamiento, 'Rough' logra alcanzar el 1 Millón de visitas en YouTube. Semanas después de haber lanzando su mini álbum el grupo logra su primer Perfect All Kill 'en las listas musicales, además de un acumulado de 15 victorias en los diferentes show de música. 'Regreso con su primer álbum completo 'LOL' El 20 de mayo, se reportó que GFRIEND se encontraba trabajando en su siguiente álbum y que estaban planeando realizar su regreso en julio, seis meses después de su última reaparición con 'Rough' en enero. Para este nuevo álbum se dice que estarían trabajando nuevamente con el productor Iggy-Yongbae con quien el grupo ya ha construido un repertorio estable de éxitos con sus tres lanzamientos anteriores. El 29 de junio fueron liberadas las primeras imágenes oficiales de su comeback en las redes sociales del grupo con la fecha de lanzamiento del mismo, la cual será el 11 de julio. Voceros de Source Music han confirmado que en este regreso GFRIEND estaría lanzando su primer álbum completo que llevará por titulo 'LOL' y constará de dos versiones con diferentes conceptos cada una: 'Laughing Out Loud', que muestra un lado colorido, vibrante y fresco de las chicas y 'Lots Of Love', con una imagen más femenina, suave y etérea. El 04 de julio se revelaron las portadas del álbum LOL en sus dos diferentes versiones, junto con la lista de canciones para el mismo. El álbum tendrá un total de 11 canciones, incluyendo el tema a promocionar 'Navillera', el cual es traducido literalmente al inglés como 'You and I'. Realizarán su showcase en Yes24 Live Hall. GFRIEND ya está disfrutando de una muy buena respuesta para su primer álbum LOL. El 07 de julio, se reveló que el álbum ya tiene 60,000 pedidos de pre-orden que reflejan el aumento de la popularidad del grupo femenino. Tener un alto número de pedidos para un grupo de chicas que debutó aproximadamente hace un año y seis meses no tiene precedentes. En el vídeo musical de Navillera, las miembros tienen unos buenos momentos patinando, pasando por un sinfín de aventuras juntas y simplemente pasando el rato. Navillera logró posicionarse #1 en 7 de las principales listas musicales coreanas. Navillera logra hacer su primer All Kill en todas las listas musicales coreanas. El álbum LOL ocupo el puesto #7 en los World Albums Charts de Billboard, además de un acumulado de 14 victorias en los diferentes show de música. Integrantes thumb|centre|650px De izquierda a derecha: Yu Ju, Eun Ha, Ye Rin, SinB, Um Ji y So Won *So Won (Líder, Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Ye Rin (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Eun Ha (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Yu Ju (Vocalista y Bailarina) *SinB (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Um Ji (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) 'Discografía' 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' Reality Show *(Sky Travel's) GFRIEND Love Europe (2016) *(MBC Every1) Showtime MAMAMOO X GFRIEND (2016) *Where are we going (2016) *(MBC) One Fine Day (2015) *Yeochin TV (2015) *Look After My Dog (2015) Programas de TV *(KBS) Immortal Songs 2: We are one, Singing of reunification (05.11.2016) *(KBS) Star Golden Bell Challenge (09.10.2016) *(KBS) Hello Friends (18.09.2016) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics Championships (14 y 15.09.2016) *(KBS2) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (02.09.2016) *(JTBC) Knowing Brother (20.08.2016) *(MBC) Infinite Chanllenge (13.08.2016) *(MBC Every 1) Weekly Idol (03.08.2016) *(MBC Every1) Weekly Idol (27.07.2016) *(Arirang) After School Club (25.07.2016) *(MBC Every1) Weekly Idol (13.07.2016) *(KBS) Music Bank Especial (24.06.2016) *(KBS) On Dream School (01.06.2016) *(MBC) Music Core Especial (16.04.2016) *(MBC) Infinity Challenge (09.04.2016) *Hurricane Blue (27.03.2016) *(KBS) Inmmortal Song (19.03.2016) *(KBS) Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook (18.03.2016) *Tales Runner *(SBS) Inkigayo de GFRIEND versión Girls' Generation Gee (13.03.2016) *(Mnet) M! Countdown Especial (03.03.2016) * (KBS) Hello Counselor (29.02.2016) *(KBS) 2TV Morning (19.02.2016) *(Arirang) After School Club (16.02.2016) *(MBC) My Little Television(14.02.2016) *National Idol Singing Contes (08.02.2016) *(SBS) The Boss is Watching (06.02.2016) *(MBC Every1) Weekly idol (03.02.2016) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics (18.01.2016) *(KBS) Music Bank Especial (01.01.2016) *(MBC Every1) Weekly Idol (TWICE, GFRIEND & LOVELYZ) (23.12.2015) *(KBS2) Immotal Song 2 (12.12.2015) *(KBS) Golden Belll (06.12.2015) *Hyundae K-League Award (01.12.2015) *(SBS) Running Man (08.11.2015) *(KBS) The Cool Kiz Block (03.11.2015) *(MBC Every1) Weekly idol (28.10.2015) *Kang-On Fighting (10.09.2015) *(Play MNET) Todays Room (05.08.2015) *(MBC Every1) Weekly Idol (15.04.2015) *(MBC) Picnic Live (09.04.2015) *(KBS) Stardust (26.03.2015) *Music ON! Rookies Special. (LABOUM, GFRIEND & A.KOR) (05.03.2015) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics (20.02.2015) *(MBC) Idol Star Athletics (19.02.2015) *(Mnet) YAMAN TV (Mnet 16.02.2015) *Olleh TV (15.01.2015) Entrevistas *Entertainment Weekly (16.05.2016) *NewsAde (31.03.2016) *ETUDE X STAR1 (30.03.2016) *Play J Star (03.02.2016) *Portal Web OSEN (19.01.2016) *Warm- Up Time - The Show (SBS,08.12.2015) *HanBam TV Week of September SBS (09.09.2015) *Artist 9 o'clock (08.09.2015) * The Show (Artist of The Week 03.02.2015) *M! Countdown (SONAMOO vs GFRIEND) - (29.01.2015) *Warm- Up Time - The Show (SBS, 27.01.2015) 'Programas de Radio' *Radio Kim Chang-Ryul's Old School (09.10.2016) *(SBS) Choi Hwajeong Power Time (10.08.2016) *(MelOn Radio) Star DJ (12.07.2016) *(KBS) Cool FM Park Ji Yoon Music Plaza (11.07.2016) *(MelOn Radio) Star DJ (08.07.2016) *(KBS) Cool FM POP (09.04.2016) *Radio MBC-R (06.02.2016) *(MBC) FMRU (04.02.2016) *(MBC) FM4U 2'O Clock (02.02.2016) *(SBS) Choi Hwajeong Power Time (02.02.2016) *(SBS) Power FM Park Sohyun (01.02.2016) *(SBS) Kim Chang Ryeol Radio (28.01.2016) *Sukira Kiss The Radio (26.01.2016) *(KBS) Cool FM Kim Sung Joo Gayo Plaza (25.01.2016) *(MBC) FM Yoon JungSoo (21.01.2016) *(KBS) 'My FM Public Radio' (09.11.2015) *Joon Young (19.08.2015) *(KBS) Kim Sung Joo Gayo Plaza (07.08.2015) *(SBS) VIXX N kpop (02.08.2015) *(MBC) Kim Shinyoung Noon Song of Hope (28.07.2015) *(KBS) Super Junior Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' (24.07.2015) *(KBS) KBS Broadcast Especial (03.07.2015) *(SBS) Old School de Kim chang Ryul ( 22.02.2015) *(Arirang Radio) Sound K (18.02.2015) *(MBC) Sunny FM Date (14.02.2015) *(Arirang) K-Poppin Radio (09.02.2015) *(MBC) Hope Song at Noon Guest (06.02.2015) *(KBS) CoolFM (03.02.2015) *(SBS) Young Street Radio (28.01.2015) *(MBS) Radio SimSimTapa (27.01.2015) *(SBS) Love Game (26.01.2015) * Starry Night Radio (21.01.2015) *(KBS) Super Junior Kiss The Radio 'Sukira' (16.01.2015) Anuncios *Anna Sui Romantica Perfume (2016) *Masstige Deco (2016) *Clinique (2016) *Lotte Waterpark (2016) *Yonsei Dairy (Jugos) (2016) *Smart Uniform (junto a BTS) (2016-2017) *Com2us (Juego) (2016) *Tales Runner (2016) *Elsword (2016) *Studden''' Attack (2016) *RedBull (Lentes de Sol) (2016) *NUOVO (Marca de zapatillas) (2016) *American Tourister (Marca de maletas) (2016) *Celebon Mask (2016) *Hosigi Doomari Chicken (2015-2016) *Akiii Classic (2015) Premios * '''2016: MelOn Music Awards: '''Best Dance Award (Female) * '''2016: MelOn Music Awards: '''Top 10 Artist (GFRIEND) * '''2016: KBS Music Bank (12/08): "Navillera" (Triple Crown) * 2016: MBC Show Champion (10/08): "Navillera" * 2016: SBS MTV The Show (09/08): "Navillera" (Triple Crown) * 2016: SBS Inkigayo (07/08): "Navillera" (Triple Crown) * 2016: Mnet M! Countdown (04/08): "Navillera" (Triple Crown) * 2016: SBS MTV The Show (02/08): "Navillera" * 2016: SBS Inkigayo (31/07): "Navillera" * 2016: KBS Music Bank (29/07): "Navillera" * 2016: Mnet M! Countdown (28/07): "Navillera" * 2016: SBS Inkigayo (24/07): "Navillera" * 2016: KBS Music Bank (22/07): "Navillera" * 2016: Mnet M! Countdown (21/07): "Navillera" * 2016: MBC Show Champion (20/07): "Navillera" * 2016: SBS MTV The Show (19/07): "Navillera" * 2016: Broadcast Commercial Festival: Female CF Star * 2016: Yin Yue Tai 4th V Chart Awards: Rookie of the Year * 2016: 28th Korean PD Awards: Program Guest Award * 2016: SBS Inkigayo (28/02): "Rough" (Triple Crown) * 2016: KBS Music Bank (26/02): "Rough" * 2016: MBC Show Champion (24/02): "Rough" (Triple Crown) * 2016: SBS Inkigayo (21/02): "Rough" * 2016: KBS Music Bank (19/02): '"Rough" '(Triple Crown) * 2016: Mnet M! Countdown (18/02): '"Rough" '(Triple Crown) * 2016: 5th Gaon Chart K-Pop Awards: Rookie Of The Year * 2016: MBC Show Champion (17/02): "Rough" * 2016: SBS MTV The Show (16/02): "Rough" * 2016: KBS Music Bank (12/02): "Rough" * 2016: Mnet M! Countdown (11/02): "Rough" * 2016: SBS Inkigayo (07/02): "Rough" * 2016: KBS Music Bank (05/02): "Rough" * 2016: Mnet M! Countdown (04/02): "Rough" * 2016: MBC Show Champion (03/02): "Rough" * 2016: SBS MTV The Show (02/02): "Rough" * 2016: 30th Golden Disk Awards: Rookie Of The Year * 2016: 25th Seoul Music Awards: New Artist Award (Female) * 2015: MBC Show Champion Awards: Most Appearance * 2015: MelOn Music Awards: 'Best New Artist (Female) Curiosidades * Según ellas, están distribuidas en lineas: ** 1. Eunbi line (son SinB y Eun Ha, ya que sus nombres son iguales) ** 2. Tall line (son So Won y Yu Ju porque son altas) ** 3. Birthday line-Cute line/YeSisters line (son Um Ji y Ye Rin porque comparten cumpleaños y son las encargadas del ''aegyo del grupo y YeSisters porque ambas tienen su inicio de nombre Ye) * Es un grupo alto, ya que todas las chicas tienen una estatura considerable, alrededor de 166.5 cm. * Han recibido el nombre de "Power Innocence" debido a su concepto inocente pero con coreografías energéticas, poderosas y altamente sincronizadas. * Aunque son chicas jóvenes, cada una de ellas tiene sus propios talentos y experiencias en la industria que van desde el modelaje y canto hasta la actuación. * Fueron entrenadas por Kan Mi Youn, Orange Caramel, Park Bo Ram, Jung Hyung Don y otros, quienes les ayudaron compartiendo historias de experiencia en la industria, a mejorar sus expresiones faciales, poner apropiado cuidado a sus cuerpos, entre otras cosas. * Teen Top les dio consejos de como mantener alta sincronización en sus bailes. *Billboard las ha escogido como uno de los cinco artistas Kpop que tienen que ver en 2015. * El grupo U-Kiss durante la emisión del Programa Old School de SBS Power FM , habló sobre los grupos novatos. Soo Hyun especialmente dijo: “Creo que GFRIEND y SONAMOO tendrán mucho éxito. Son demasiado buenas". * Son grandes fans de Wonder Girls desde la era de "Tell Me", cuando todavía eran muy pequeñas. Dijeron que el hecho de que promocionaran "'''Me gustas tú" junto a ellas era un gran honor y las animaba mucho a mejorar cada día más. * Durante una presentación en vivo de "Me Gustas Tu" GFRIEND sufrió severas caídas debido a que el suelo del escenario estaba bastante mojado por la lluvia antes del evento. La noticia llegó a salir incluso en varios medios informativos de América, Europa y Australia. Han recibido mucho apoyo y mucho amor por las personas que vieron el vídeo en todo el mundo, haciéndose admirar por su profesionalismo. La fancam se hizo viral y en su momento incluso llegó a tener más vistas que el vídeo oficial de 'Me Gustas Tú'. * T-ara comentó, "GFRIEND mencionó que son fans de nosotras, cuando las vemos nos sentimos raras; ellas son tan bonitas y para su corta edad trabajan realmente duro. A veces pensamos que podríamos haber incrementado nuestro potencial cuando éramos un grupo novato" Continuaron, "Cuando nos encontramos con ellas en el pasillo es como que estamos en una "cierta" relación (ambigua);Realmente podemos ver que ponen todo su esfuerzo en las presentaciones. Como sus mayores, no tenemos nada más que apoyarlas''. * GFRIEND fue nominado junto con otros grupos idols como B1A4, BTS, GOT7 y VIXX para los “MTV European Music Awards 2015′ en la categoría “Mejor Artista Coreano”. Los cinco grupos ídolos formaron parte de los nominados anunciados por MTV el 15 de septiembre bajo las nominaciones regionales. *Como cada año desde el 2010, NAVER crea una lista abierta para que los fans voten y elijan sus bailes preferidos de grupos femeninos, "Me gustas Tu" de GFRIEND quedo en 7mo lugar con el 2.3% (1,519) de votos. *Aparecen en el Vídeo "Sweetie Pie" de Lee Seung Hwan. *Fueron el grupo femenino que más premios rookie ganó en las diferentes ceremonias de premiación de la industria musical coreana del 2015. Son consideradas junto a TWICE, IKON y SEVENTEEN como los mejores debuts de dicho año. *HyunA y Hye Mi de 9MUSES enviar un mensaje conmovedor a GFriend Durante su aparición en Park Jung Ah Moonlight Paradise Radio, revelaron a GFriend como a las jóvenes que quieren acercarse y luego los enviaron algo de aliento a través del programa de radio. *GFRIEND fue el único grupo Rookie en asistir a todas las ceremonias de fin de año del 2015. *Fueron el primer grupo en aparecer más rápido después de su debut en el exitoso reality "One Fine Day" de la cadena MBC. *Fueron el primer Grupo Femenino Rookie del 2015 en obtener 1 millón de ventas digitales, con su exitoso sencillo Me Gustas Tu. *En una entrevista le preguntaron al grupo: ¿Si pudieran cambiar el nombre de grupo por cuál sería? A lo que ellas respondieron: "(Nos gustaría) T-ara, es realmente bonito". Los fans internacionales están halagando al grupo por no preocuparse de decir el nombre de T-ara en Corea y además esperan ver interacciones entre ellas. *Estuvieron como invitadas especiales en el concierto Chat-Shire de la cantante IU en donde la artista manifestó que es fan del grupo desde su debut y pidió a sus fans que apoyen a las chicas y su música, antes de ser invitadas las miembros en una entrevista radial dijeron que eran grandes fans de la cantante y que aman sus canciones, en especial Um Ji y Eun Ha. *Sus canciones Me Gustas Tu y Glass Bead fueron presentadas en el popular programa de supervivencia de MNET Produce 101, siendo el único grupo novato cuya música hizo presencia en dicho show. *GFRIEND‬ y Jonghun de‪ FTISLAND‬ son bastantes cercanos, ya que él compartió una imagen de la carta hecha por los miembros de GFriend de su disco Snowflake. *‎Fueron el primer grupo de chicas en obtener Triple Corona en Show Champion con el nuevo sistema/criterios y 3ro en ganarlo de forma general, independiente del cambio. *El 03 de Febrero estuvieron como invitadas en Weekly Idol donde bailaron la coreografía de "Rough" al doble de su velocidad normal. La presentación se volvió viral y desde entonces es tendencia en Weekly Idol pedirle a los grupos bailar sus canciones al doble de velocidad. *‪Establecieron récords con la cantidad de victorias obtenidas y dominación en los charts con "Rough". *Después de ganar triple corona el 28 de Febrero en la emisión de SBS 'Inkigayo', las chicas han establecido un nuevo récord de victorias con un total de 15 de ellas. Entre los grupos de chicas, GFRIEND se coloca en segundo lugar, con su número de victorias, estando Apink en primero con un total de 17 victorias con "Luv" y Girls Generation en tercero con "Gee" y "Lion Heart", que registraron 14 victorias cada uno. En un conteo general de grupos de chicos y chicas GFRIEND se coloca como el tercer grupo que ha registrado más victorias con una sola canción estado en primer lugar EXO con 18 victorias con "Call Me Baby" y Apink en segundo con las 17 registradas con "Luv". *Su tres primeras canciones "Glass Bead", "Me Gustas Tu" y "Rough" forman su bien conocida "SchoolGirl Trilogy" o "Trilogía Escolar". *TWICE y GFRIEND realizaron una actuación especial en colaboración! Ambos equipos interpretaron su versión de “Gee” de Girls’ Generation, e invitaron a los fans a una actuación linda y colorida en el episodio del 13 de marzo del programa musical semanal de SBS “Inkigayo.” *"Me Gustas Tu" se convirtió en la canción más descargada de un grupo femenino lanzada en el 2015. *Su presentación‬ en el programa Yoo Heeyeol's Sketchbook fue tendencia #1 en Daum y Naver. *En su primera aparición en Sketchbook dijeron que tuvieron dificultades a la hora de decidir el nombre del grupo. Habían muchas opciones y ninguna les parecían lo suficientemente buenas. Al final eligieron GFRIEND (yeojachingu) puesto que fue la que más les gustó, no obstante en un principio estaban preocupadas de que dicho nombre fuese poco memorable por tratarse de una palabra tan común (en coreano yeojachingu es literalmente novia). *"Rough" fue cantada en la primera ronda del popular programa King of Masked Singer. *Changsub de BTOB ha dicho en varias ocasiones que es un gran fan del grupo y sus compañeros dicen que generalmente escucha más las canciones de ellas que las de BTOB. *Durante una entrevista en Arirang B.I de IKON dijo que si pudiera formar parte de un grupo femenino le gustaría que fuese GFRIEND. *GFRIEND junto a los chicos de BTS fueron elegidos como modelos especiales para la marca de uniformes escolares "Smart Uniform" en una nueva campaña que planea promover el amor familiar y la caridad entre los jóvenes. *La solista Gummy realizó un cover en vivo de "Rough" durante su participación en el programa de la SBS War of Vocals-God's Voice. *"Rough" se ha convertido en la primera canción del 2016 en romper la marca del millón de descargas tras 10 semanas desde su lanzamiento. *Participaron en el especial por el episodio número 500 de Music Core donde realizaron un cover de "Like OOH AHH" de TWICE. *"Rough" fue el vídeo de Kpop con más vistas en Youtube durante el primer trimestre del 2016''.'' *Durante su aparición en un programa de variedades la famosa cantante Lee Sunhee sorprendió a todos al escoger a GFRIEND como el artista con el que le gustaría cantar en el futuro. En dicho programa también realizó un cover de "Rough" demostrando su auténtico gusto por el grupo y su música. *El 5 de mayo fue lanzado el MV de "Family" una colaboración especial entre GFRIEND y BTS como parte de la campaña publicitaria que ambos grupos comparten para la marca "Smart Uniform". *GFRIEND fue el artista más visto en Corea del Sur en Youtube entre los meses de enero y abril. *El 2 de mayo lanzaron un MV especial como parte de su colaboración con la marca de maletas American Tourister en su canal oficial de youtube. En dicho video GFRIEND realiza un lindo remake de "Pado/Wave" el hit veraniego del ya disuelto grupo UN. *Fueron tendencia número 1 en Melon tras el lanzamiento de "Pado" un logro sorprendente ya que ni siquiera se trataba de un comeback oficial. *Son Sung Deuk, coreógrafo principal de BTS, las ayudo a elaborar la coreografía de su debut "Glass Bead" y desde entonces siempre las apoya en su cuenta de instagram durantes sus comebacks votando por ellas en los programas de música. *Debido a la buena relación entre sus empresas el CEO y fundador de Big Hit Entertainment (empresa de BTS) Bang Si-hyuk siempre las apoya en sus comebacks en su cuenta personal de Twitter. *SEVENTEEN hizo un cover de Rough en una presentación especial en Music Core. *"Me Gustas tu" ha sido bailado por varios grupos en su conciertos personales entre ellos IKON, 9MUSES, Turbo, GOT7, V.O.S, entre otros. *Durante una entrevista Sowon dijo que el productor Iggy-Youngbae había escrito su canción debut Glass Bead después de conocerlas basándose en la primera impresión que tuvo de ellas. *Sus dos éxitos "Me Gustas Tu" y "Rough" aparecieron en el All Time Top 20 Chart de Genie, siendo el único grupo de chicas cuyas canciones lograron entrar en dicha lista. *Han comentado que sus grupos de chicas favoritos son: 9MUSES, Girls' Generation, Sistar, APink y MAMAMOO, pues además de considerarlas bonitas y amables, las consideran talentosas y modelos a seguir. *"Rough" se convierte en la segunda canción de un girl group, tras "I'm Fine Thank You" de Ladies Code, en obtener más de 100 mil likes en Melon y la primera en lograrlo en el 2016. *"Me Gustas Tu" es la canción de un grupo idol con mayor tiempo de permanencia en el top 100 del chart de Gaon y con un total de 62 semanas consecutivas en dicho chart. *"Rough" es la canción más descargada durante la primera mitad del 2016 según listas oficiales liberadas por Gaon y Mnet. *A pesar de ser actualmente el único grupo bajo el sello de Source Music tan solo el rendimiento en conjunto de sus tres canciones ha logrado colocar a su empresa como una de las compañías con mejor desempeño de ventas digitales en Corea. *Estuvieron junto a MAMAMOO en el popular reality de la MBC Showtime. El primer episodio salió al aire el 7 de julio y fue la primera vez desde el inicio del programa que dos grupos idol compartieron las transmisiones de dicho espacio. *"Me Gustas Tu" es la primera canción de un grupo femenino en romper la marca de los 100 millones en el chart de streaming de Gaon. *A pesar de su creciente popularidad en una entrevista radial confesaron que en su empresa, Source Music, las siguen tratando de igual manera que cuando debutaron, lo que las mantiene humildes y con los pies en la tierra. *Tras su colaboración especial junto a BTS para la marca SMART Uniform ambos grupos han sido confirmados como modelos oficiales de la marca para la toda temporada 2017 en sucesión de IKON y Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK). Se espera toda una serie de campañas y actividades que involucren la colaboración de ambos grupos en este nuevo proyecto. *Actualmente son el girl group con mayor número de victorias en programas de música registradas durante un sólo año y el segundo en general (hombres y mujeres) tras EXO, con los 29 trofeos ganados con "Rough" y "Navillera". *El 30 de julio se presentaron en el primer dia del KCON LA 2016 donde cantaron y bailaron Me Gustas Tu, Rough y Navillera, además formaron parte de un special stage junto a Turbo y los chicos de ASTRO. *BTOB son grandes fans de las chicas. *Junto a GOT7, TWICE y BTOB aparecieron en el episodio especial por el aniversario de los 5 años de Weekly Idol. Bailaron Navillera a doble de velocidad, dejando a los demás grupos y a los MC sorprendidos por la rapidez con la que estaban bailando. *Sunmi de Wonder Girls en muchas ocasiones ha expresado su cariño y preocupación por las chicas e incluso subió una foto en instagram felicitando a Umji en su cumpleaños. *Aparecieron como invitadas en el especial de "Infinity Challenge" en Los Ángeles. *Son las que hicieron tendencia en bailar sus canciones a velocidad acelerada en el programa "Weekly Idol". No solo bailaron "Me Gustas Tu", sino tambien "Glass Bead", "Rough" y "Navillera". Uno atras del otro. Por lo que son consideradas las Reinas al bailarlas con sincronizacion una atras de la otra. *Es uno de los pocos grupos que ha logrado obtener tres puntajes consecutivos mayores a los 10 mil puntos en Inkigayo con sus tres victorias con Navillera. *Los miembros de BTS las apoyan mucho. Esto se ve cuando ambos grupos participan en los mismos programas. *Dijeron que les gustaría colaborar con artistas como San E o Block B, ya que su rap es muy bueno. *Son muy cercanas a TWICE y MAMAMOO. *Ocuparon el tercer lugar en la lista de 'Perfect Random Play' de Weekly Idol, sólo siendo superadas por BTS e INFINITE, siendo el primer grupo femenino del ranking. *Me Gustas Tu se convierte en la primera canción de un girlgroup en romper la marca de las 2 millones de descargas en más de dos años desde Gone Not Around Any Longer de SISTAR19. *Dos de sus canciones son de las más reproducidas en las transmisiones mediante altavoces que Corea del Sur realiza en sus fronteras para reducir tensión militar con Corea del Norte. Son el único grupo Idol que ha logrado entrar en el top 10 de estas transmisiones con 13 emisiones para Me Gustas Tu y 12 para Rough. *Han sido nominadas por segundo año consecutivo al "Mejor Artista Coreano" en los 'MTV European Music Awards′. Siendo uno de los pocos grupos femeninos en lograr tal hazaña. *Sus cuatro canciones principales (Glass Bead - Me Gustas Tu - Rough - Navillera ) figuran en los puestos #12 - #1 - #2 y #15 respectivamente del TOP 15 de las canciones mejor vendidas de los grupos rockies. *Son un grupo que recibe mucho amor y apoyo por parte de otros fandoms. * Recientemente se informó que Umji detendrá temporalmente las actividades debido a un esguince de muslo izquierdo por lo que el grupo continuará con 5 miembros hasta nuevo aviso. * En el concierto Korean Music Wave realizaron un cover de "Mister" de KARA y de "Sorry Sorry" de Super Junior este ultimo junto a BTS y TWICE. * Fueron elegidas como embajadoras en Corea para la premier de la Pelicula Pokemon XYZ: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Enlaces *Perfil Naver Oficial *Perfil Daum Oficial *Cafe Daum Oficial *V Live Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *YouTube Oficial Galería 10911405_371500246361229_7753933641790740183_o.jpg G-FRIEND.png Gfriendsss.jpg 10888493_1481877558771597_3701390251754259496_n.jpg 12487151_518384848339434_5443977752782342787_o.jpg GFRIEND.jpg GFRIEND7.jpg GFRIEND8.jpg Videografía GFRIEND - Glass Bead|Glass Bead GFRIEND - Glass Bead (Choreography Ver)|Glass Bead (Choreography Ver.) GFRIEND - Me Gustas Tu|Me Gustas Tu GFRIEND - Me Gustas Tu (Choreography Ver)|Me Gustas Tu (Choreography Ver.) GFRIEND - ROUGH|Rough GFRIEND - Rough (Choreography Ver)|Rough (Choreography Ver.) GFRIEND - Wave|Wave GFRIEND - Navillera|Navillera Categoría:Source Music Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KDebut2015 Categoría:KISS Entertainment